


Artoria uncovers the Magi*Mari Mystery

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ......although Gudako now hopes Romani never does.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Artoria uncovers the Magi*Mari Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"Wow! This is an interesting place to see in person." Artoria paused when she overheard her own voice calling out as the owner of that voice walked into the breakroom she was using to relax and look over information on one of the tablets she received from the Chaldean staff.

....she liked looking at the information on animals, the videos of the lions were particularly her favorites. It was soothing sometimes after mediating some of her knights' scuffles. 

"I do enjoy strolling the halls in person as well. Sometimes the human saying that you just have to experience something is all too true." A voice that Artoria was all too familiar with replied. Merlin must have been showing around one of her other selves. Artoria - Saber class - didn't require one as her knights were more than ready to show her around and she took other times herself to explore the facility she had sworn to protect, but she was not surprised another version of herself would do such a thing. It was natural that the man who taught her so much throughout her life would lean on that again. 

"I would prefer if you both would enjoy more experiences in person." The same voice as Merlin, but more grounded, added in. 

Artoria looked over now in curiosity as the voices got nearer to her position and looked up. Merlin was there, walking backwards and dodging away from Fou as they called him here, in front - or behind Merlin technically - was Artoria's counterpart Arthur Pendragon and the woman that looked eerily like Merlin going by Magi*Mari. Doctor Romani was happy enough to tell anyone who passed him just how much better she was in person, even if they all knew he still looked into her blog. It was odd, she looked very much like Merlin as a woman. Merlin had transformed a few times into one in front of her, but the likeness didn't mean everything. 

.....Artoria has met more than a few Servants that looked eerily like her after all without being a different version of herself. 

"Merlin. Arthur." Artoria greeted the two she knew first - Arthur inclined his head back in the same way Artoria and Merlin gave back a cheery wave - before looking to the one she did not. "Hello, my name is Artoria Pendragon - a Saber, a different timeline's version of Arthur Pendragon, who you see beside you. May I ask you for your name and class as we will be comrades as long as Chaldea is saving humanity from extinction." The pink eyes of, presumably a new Caster, looked like they were examining her thoroughly. It might have been one of the first times that Magi*Mari had met an alternative of Arthur.

"You have my voice." Then again, Magi*Mari appeared to be more fascinated by their own similarities.

"We do share a similar likeness in that regard." Artoria was more relieved they only shared a voice. It was the first time that she only had one similarity when it came to anyone that could compare to her in any way. Well, aside from her being a woman.

"Yes." Magi*Mari was certainly as cheerful as an Idol would be expected to be, Artoria believed. "It certainly is interesting that we only share a voice. My name is Merlin. I come form the same timeline as Arthur over here. It appears that the variation in names are interesting between timeline alternatives. It's most interesting that I already had a different name to use while here. Director Romani was a great help~"

Artoria... Artoria was now unnerved at the thought that she shared her voice with a version of Merlin.

"Wait, you mean you two did know one another before this?" Gudako had caught onto the tail end of that introduction. It made sense that her time as an Idol was heard now. Any Merlin could do magic that went outside normal logic. She wasn't going to question their hobbies. Not when the Merlin from her own timeline liked to watch her and Chaldea like it was quality entertainment. He did help, but she remembered that particularly well that when it came to Servants that they all could have really odd character traits. The Merin from Arthur's timeline wanting to be an Idol was nothing different then in her mind.

"Yes we did." Arthur answered. 

"I like having a different title here. " Magi*Mari must have been happy she had a different way of calling herself.

"Actually... "Arthur decided this was something he never wanted to continue speaking about. It was fine. 

"Actually?" Gudako wasn't going to let this go. Not when she heard that.

"Actually, Merlin - my other self - is using my name. I really do need to update my Idol blog for later today." Merlin - the male Caster that she was used to - answered glibly as if it were nothing. Gudako mind just halted. 

"The Doctor's Idol isn't her?!" Gudako yelped, stunned. She mixed it up that much?

"Don't worry, we both like to act in the blog. Performing as an Idol is fascinating." Magi*Mari - well, Gudako could believe the two of them could share that title now, so the female Merlin could keep it in her mind. Just... she really hopes Romani neve finds out.

Artoria decided that she really wanted to go back to watching lion cubs play together on her tablet now. This was far more enlightening than she ever wanted it to be. 

"Magi*Mari! I almost forgot to ask you about my fortune today!" Speak of the devil.


End file.
